No Fear, No Sadness
by Faceless Fantasy
Summary: Jinx shows up beaten and bloody asking for the titans help, the boys are away and the girls are fighting the three newest students of Brother Blood. Raven is becoming addicted to her own powers and is losing control of them. My first fic online R&R please
1. Unlucky Proposal

Sadly I do not own any of the Titans but I do own the characters that I make up in my tiny little brain. I know it doesn't sync up with the new episodes but bear with me people it will eventually.

No Fear, No sadness

Chapter1: Unlucky Proposal

" Raven are you sure you don't want to come with us?" The purple haired gothic teen peered over the brim of her book with a bored expression. She sighed with restrained annoyance.

" Of course I'm sure… a monster truck rally isn't exactly my kind if thing" and than as and after thought she add sardonically " But I'm sure you've already guessed that. Starfire who was cleaning piped up from the kitchen

" I would love to g see the crushing of the cars with you but I do not feel that Raven should be left alone, just in case there is a umm…problem" she said forcing an awkward smile. Robin nodded realizing she was right

"ok well if you two are sure we should get going it's a 10 hour drive to Gotham" he stated as he shuffled the tickets in his hands. Raven shot a quick glance at him, he was dressed in black jeans and a red t-shirt with his R insignia on it. It was strange to see him in normal clothes. Cyborg had dug up his Hologram rings and was tramping around admiring his fake human form, there was unfortunately no helping BB, so he just dressed in regular clothes. Green or not he was going to the rally.

" And activity has been down, ever since we took out Slade things have taken a turn for the better" Raven spoke from behind her heavy tome. BB flinched slightly at the mention of the one who caused the girl he loved to be encased in stone, but he looked away and pretended to rummage through his backpack for some non-existent object with furious determination. Raven mentally scolded herself for bringing it up, she knew fully well that the poor changeling was still not over her nor would he ever be.

" ok than we should be on the road five minutes ago" said Cyborg as he walked to the door, Robin shouldered his black duffle bag and the three boys departed for the garage speaking wildly about the trip to come, placing bets, and laughing loudly. Raven engrossed herself in her book and Starfire continued to clean.

Hours later as night set and the moon cast it's slivery blue glow over the tower Raven hovered in meditation within the confines of their huge living room. Ever since that foul dragon Malchior had placed the knowledge of thousands of dark spells and magic's in her body, She found meditation was the only way to quell the terrible headaches that had been plaguing her as of recently. But at the same time she had never felt so much power coursing through her veins before, she loved and hated it at the very same instance. She found that it was easier to channel her spells and it felt almost euphoric, she was using her powers for almost everything in daily life, which was one thing her mother always warned her about. It was bordering on some sort of addiction and it worried her, yet despite all her worries and doubt she made no effort to stop and everyday it got worse. The dark energies were forming and colacing within the barrens of her mind. They were taking shape and readying for and onslaught on the one they inhabited and everyone who was dear to her. The beast inside of her uses the power to distort her perception and make sure she knows nothing of it presence, It smiles and it bides its time till it is powerful enough.

Starfire hummed lightly as she placed the last glass on the rack, she dried her hands on the damp dish towel and dropped it back on the counter. Bending down she looked into the fridge for a snack, finding nothing she was in the mood for she let the door shut with a sharp snap and straightened up. Her emerald eyes fell on Raven and she frowned sadly, she could tell something trebled her dark friend. Ever since the battle with the mythical dragon, the creature had broken her heart, evil or not he had still shown her more attention and love than any in her life. She wished she had just a little more common ground with her than it would be easier for the two to talk. Starfire figured it best to leave her alone, but just as the alien girl turned to leave a loud Klaxon sounded through the whole tower. Raven was jarred from the void of her mind and she reacted as soon as her feet hit the ground. She brought up the computer on the big screen and clicked through the menus with expertise. The alarm on the roof had been triggered… some one wanted in.

" it's the roof Star" Starfire shot up the stairs with amazing speed and Raven followed, the hem of her cloak whipped around the corner. Her eyes glowing white rimmed in black, she used her power to throw open the door. The two girls stepped out onto the vast expanse of roof and looked around. A lone figure was kneeling about 10 feet away from them. Starfire's sucked in a breath of air and Raven scowled.

"Jinx" she said with venom tinting her voice. The once proud villain was reduced to a mere husk of her old glory. Her hair still remained a violent pink color but instead of towering over her head in two horn-like pieces it now hung limply around her face. Her china white skin was bruised and cut in various places her uniform torn and ripped, as the hex master raised her head to them a long thin scar running straight down her left eye and check became visible. The wound still looked fresh and raw, in a ragged whisper she choked out

" H-help m-me pl-

please" before she collapsed in a heap at their feet.

Jinx reawoke with a dull thump pounding in her head, the room she was in didn't help at all. The small square room was ungodly white and the walls were terribly bare, everything was a glowing white color, so sanitary and clean it made her sick. It reminded her of a hospital and she hated hospitals with a passion, the hydraulic pistons in the door hissed and the door slid open. Raven and Starfire stepped in looking hesitant and ready for anything. Raven's dark presence contrasted the white room so much that the space around her became if at all possible more white, giving her an aura of opalescence. As Jinx turned her head from her as to not blind herself Raven spoke up in a harsh and scathing voice.

" So what is it that you want here Jinx?" Starfire hung back behind a look if worry sat on her face, the alien girl was very caring by nature, so it hurt her to see any one no matter to who they were in a state like Jinx's. Jinx tried to speak but was only able to produce a rasping cough. When the fit had passed she pushed herself up with a determined look and began to speak.

" I came here looking for your help"

"why?" Raven asked in the same untrusting voice that Jinx was now accustomed to.

" Because the H.I.V.E is after me and since the Titans protect innocents I figu-" Raven cut her off right in mid sentence and said

" you are far from innocent… how do we know your not a spy, how do we know your not trying to destroy us from the inside. If you think that I'm suddenly going to trust you because you show up here bruised and bloody than you are sadly mistaken. Find a new argument or we are kicking you out" Now looking hurt and defiant Jinx spoke, this time with determination and a restrained anger.

" Can I at least get a chance to explain? Raven set her jaw and nodded shortly, Jinx sighed and began her explanation " After Cyborg's little double agent act Gizmo, Mammoth and I were reprimanded for not seeing through him. Brother Blood told us we were problem students from the beginning and that we needed discipline" her voice cracked as some painful memories of those times began to surface, she shook them off and continued to speak

" The "strict training" was pretty much torture… the only thing good to come out of it was the advance in my powers, I can shape and mold my hexes now command them to do my will" she raised her hand as I glowed with pink energy, she extinguished the glow and looked back to the girls " After a while Mammoth got sick it and he tried to escape, but his brute force only got him so far. Brother Blood had him executed and he made me watch. He used him as a black flag to wave in my face, he was an example he told me.. He told me that the same would happen to me if I ever tried to escape" Jinx lost her resolve as the memories came rushing back like a torrent, she drew her knees to her chest and buried her head between them and wept. Starfire spoke up in voice full of pity

" But than how did you free yourself?"

The hex master spoke into her knees, not lifting her head " it wasn't easy but I did it. Beatrix, Blood's new pupil gave the scar on my face. He has three new star students : Ion has powers of electricity, Neptune has dominion over water and the little ring leader is Beatrix who can manipulate metal and to make her even more deadly Blood gave her two mercury implants on her back, she can form them into whatever she wants, sword arms, axes ,spear, scythes all that fun stuff." jinx fell silent and left the others to their own thoughts.

" Well I'm still skeptical on this Jinx …. I mean how do we know your not lying to us… I don't know if I can trust you" Raven said quietly.

Lifting her head she said with out any warning or hesitation " read my mind, you are a telepath right?" Raven didn't know what to say her telepathy was still an emerging power, she wasn't completely adept at it yet. And she wasn't entirely sure that she could handle mucking around in some else's feeling and memories, she didn't know the effect it would have on her but she answered all the same.

" ok just lye back down and relax" Jinx did as she was told and Raven hovered cross-legged at the foot of the bed, her eyes closed with an intense look of concentration on her pale face as she called on the words of power. The beast within her smiled it was time to scare its host.

" Hesbarek Necracon Et-" Raven's eyes snapped open in horror as she realized what she was doing. Starfire who was checking a read-out on Jinx's physical health examination didn't notice. Raven almost called on the spell that nearly killed that the small child that had been trapped within cardiac. Taking a deep breath she focused and continued. This time she spoke the words of her people.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She drew out the each word, making the syllables ring through the silent air. Her eyes flared with negative energy and a thin thread of black power shot from her forehead and hit Jinx's making the psychic connection complete. A multitude of broken memories and feelings overran her mind, as she waded through them there is suddenly was. It played before her like a hazy, flickering movie. Some parts of the memories tried to black out and not be seen. It wasn't that Jinx was doing it intentionally but the mind is an incredibly smart organ. It knows that bad memories and hurtful feelings case extreme duress on a person so it blocks them out as a primal survival reaction. There was a flash and Raven found she was on the floor with the rivulet of blood streaming from her nose, she grabbed a nearby towel and stemmed the flow.

" It's true …all true" she looked over the Jinx and nodded, as Starfire voiced what seemed so hard for her to say

" We will help you Jinx"

End Chapter 1

Thanks for reading guys I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if my next update might take a week or two its just that between work and school I don't get much "me" time, but I will try my damndest to get you a new chapter

- Eric


	2. Fight and Coruption

Sorry it took so long for the update, but as I said before I hardly get any "me" time but here it is.

I don't own any of the Titans….blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 2: Fight and Corruption

Raven looked at her communicator with a helpless visage. White noise filtered out from the small yellow device creating an annoyed atmosphere for the girls. She shook her head in a bored way at Starfire and Jinx

"It's not working, I think the signal is jammed" She suggested tossing it back down to the couch.

"What about telepathic communication?" Starfire asked hesitantly

"They are way too far away for that" Raven said shooting down the idea instantly, it wasn't that she couldn't try but stretching her mind that far could have some bad effects on her mental state. Jinx chimed in from the other end of the sofa

"I think we can handle this with out the boys, though we need to find a better way to draw them out. Marching up to H.I.V.E and asking if they can come out and play might not the work…But hey that's just me" sarcasm stained her voice as she added the end part. They all fell silent trying to think of some way to get them out, without warning a high-pitched laugh rang through the tower jogging them from their blank ideas.

"Yall don't have to draw us out, we'll come to you" A voice just as high as the laugh came, it was heavy with southern twang. The girls had just enough time to look up and see a blue haired female before a wave of electric collided with them, propelling the teens straight out the huge bay window. Both Starfire and Jinx let out a scream as the hurtled through the open air. Though once Raven had shaken off the painful tingling, she composed herself and called to mind the gift of levitation. As she halted in mid-air the young heroine looked up to see a deadly shard of plexi-glass arcing right at her. She had only enough time to turn her head as the wicked piece of shrapnel tore her skin.

Starfire regained the air while blasting a hail of glass away with one well placed star bolt. The alien girl watched in horror as Jinx's body continued to tumble to the ground; she had completely forgotten the girl had not flight abilities. But just as she angled her body to streak down and catch her, the hex master's eyes pulsed with energy. Two rings of pink erupted from her chest and criss-crossed around her, making her look reminiscent of the symbolic form of an atom. Her decent quickly ended and she rose to Starfire smiling.

"Told you I learned some new tricks" She said gesturing to the iridescent rings keeping her aloft. Star was going to compliment her but she cut her self off when she caught sight of Raven. Blood poured from the long thin cut running across her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and check. She hit the ground a little before Starfire and Jinx arrived next to her. Raven mumbled something inaudible, Jinx was going to inquire to what she said but stopped when she realized that Raven was weaving a healing spell. The wound closed slowly as she poured the magic into it, the cut was worst on her nose and when the ivory skin was fully mended they noticed a diagonal scar would forever adorn her face. They gazed up to the shattered bay window of the tower, the ground under them littered with broken glass.

They're attention turned to the three girls standing opposite them about 15 feet away. Ion had short spiky blue tinted hair and electric yellow eyes that seemed to continually glow with power, she smiled examining her handiwork. There was no doubt in Raven's mind that Neptune was atlantian; she resembled Aqualad so much the two could have passed for twins, slick black hair and liquid blue eye with white pupils. Beatrix stood in the middle of her two comrades, her perfect curls were the essence of platinum gold, her eyes however were a steely silver and the hardness in them did gave Raven the chills. Not an easy feat to accomplish "_this girl is a killer"_ Raven thought to herself. The six girls sized each other up, than in the blink of an eye the battle began. Starfire tore after Ion with surprising speed; the two were on the other end of the island in a snap engulfed in a flurry of star bolts and lightning. Jinx leapt straight at Beatrix, throwing at her a powerful hex, the metallic arms swung out and deflected it.

Only than did Raven notice that Neptune had disappeared, she spun around to see the youth standing on a plume of water a little ways off shore. Raven rose into the air, flying out to meet her. She pulled a rock from the ocean floor; it burst above the water and flew at Neptune. Her column of water titled ever so slightly to the side and the small bolder blew right past her.

"Nice throw witch" she said smirking. The words cut Raven deeply, she despised when anyone called her a witch, the beast inside her fought for freedom. It was sharing Raven's dislike for the atlantian girl, it wanted to eviscerate her, tear the mocking girl limb from limb. Raven began to summon up a powerful spell, when arms of icy cold water wrapped around pulling her down to the choppy waves. Her eyes flared with reflexive power and she surrounded herself with a bubble of negative energy. The shell burst the water off her causing it to lose shape and splash back into the bay. Neptune clapped in mock admiration, which only fueled Raven's anger more. The gothic teen's hands were alight with black as she crossed them over her chest and flung them outward. Neptune's pillar burst apart, she telekinetically grabbed Neptune's falling body and sent her headfirst into the churning blue water with great force. There was a small pause, but not before long the waters beneath her began to bubble and froth. A gigantic whirlpool of water rose up and swirled around her, the top closed shutting out all the light and any hope of escape. That was it, the breaking point. Raven's seal over the dark magic inside her was broken and she gave into the beast's incansecant calling. Neptune stood on the shore and watched as her monument of water began to pull itself back into the depths of the bay. The smirk was wiped from her face as the ground began to shake, she squinted her eyes to see a very big and very dark shape within the entrapping water, and it was growing at a startling pace.

All the while Starfire battled relentlessly with Ion, though different in power both seemed equally matched, each had made critical hits on the other and they were both tiring out quickly. Ion had on last trick up her sleeve, as they battle she studied Stars fighting style and her power to throw star bolts. While Ion could fire balls of lightning she could also form it into rudimentary objects. She ionized her hand and created a whip of electricity, flinging it at Starfire. The deadly weapon coiled around her body, sending 1000's of volts through her, the pain ravaged her body. The life in her giving out slowly. Yet a thin thread of energy tugged at her, she wasn't ready to die. Her eye shifted to an almost black-green color as energy built within her, the air around them literally humming with power. She yelled releasing the power, the optic blast spread out in a giant fan shaped beam destroying anything in its wake. Starfire dropped to her knees breathing in and out heavily through gritted teeth. Electrical burns covered her entire body and they still stung with pain, her adversary was an unconscious heap in the middle of the devastation.

Jinx and Beatrix's battle continued Beatrix fought with non-stop ferocity; she made sure Jinx had no opportunity to attack her back. Jinx barley had time to dodge the axes, swords, and spears aimed at her, she found it impossible to predict her attacks. Beatrix's arms were continually changing shape and direction on her. As and axe split the ground in front of her she realized she needed to attack of get worn out and beaten. So Jinx threw all of her weight backwards landing on her hands, she pushed off with extreme ease. During her feet-first escape she shot off two hexes, they collided with the ground at Beatrix's feet. The first blew a giant burst of sand in her face, causing her to turn her head and claw uselessly at her obstructed eyes. While she was distracted the second hex activated creating a large sinkhole in the sand. Bea was pulled down into the beach very quickly, her metallic arms flailed around wildly trying to find something to latch on to something grounded. One caught a nearby rock and held on as the other grappled another stone. Slowly Beatrix was pulled free from the quicksand pit; with her feet on solid ground she dusted herself off with a grim smile.

"Very nice Jinx, but I'm afraid my next scar is going to crack open your chest cavity" She stated icily as the hex master landed on her feet, Jinx frowned and spoke

"You're never getting that close to me" Still smiling Beatrix asked

"Who said I need to be close to you?" Without warning one of Beatrix's arms shaped as a spear burst from the sand beneath Jinx and pierced her shoulder, spraying blood across the beach front shore.

The spear head was removed with a sickening squelch, Jinx dropped to her knees as motes of white hot pain overran her mind. She began to feel a dazed sensation from the blood loss and the lack of oxygen to her brain. Her motor skills were failing and she hunched over pushing her hands into the crimson soaked sand. Her vision started to blur and she knew her time was waning, tapping into whatever magic she had left Jinx let it flow into her hands. By the time she was done they felt full and heavy with unlucky magic. She placed every fiber of her being into that spell; the hex master swung her arms out and blasted the curse at Beatrix. Her opponent paid it no heed; she was busy cleaning the blood from her metallic appendages. She saw the hex to late and was unable to block it. The spell washed over her like a sledge hammer to the chest, she stumbled backwards. Beatrix shook herself making sure everything was working; the curse seemed to not have worked. But yet as she stepped forward to strike the final blow, she noticed a strangely heavy weight about her. It felt more inner than something outward, almost like her body was turning to lead though if that was the case her increased mass would cause her to sink into the sand and she wasn't. After a couple of seconds more the girl was completely immobile.

"What did you do!" she snarled at Jinx using the only moving muscle in her body. Jinx coughed and laughed, she cringed as the hole in her shoulder burned with sudden pain, and she placed a hand over the grisly wound applying pressure and spoke in a ragged voice.

" Its called a binding hex… and since I'm going to die your staying that way for good…Bitch" She added the last part for good measure, Jinx's attention was turned by fine mist playing across her face and a bloodcurdling scream of terror.

Raven had burst from her watery cocoon; the young sorceress was in the shape of a giant raven composed of pure black magic. She reached out and snatched up Neptune in one of her over-sized talons. The atlantian tired to push and pry her way free, her efforts fruitless. Jinx was in awe of Raven's malevolent form, the vast wings spread out to their full extent the cruel hooked beak and the empty iridescent eyes staring down hungrily at its captured prey. Raven voiced and ear-shattering screech, dwarfing Neptune's frantic cries of help as she was drawn into the bird's body. Jinx had one last glimpse of a hand groping for something, anything to grab and hold on for dear life, but there was nothing. Raven flapped her gigantic wings once creating a squall of wind that kicked up a huge sea spray. She took off into the air screeching a predator's victory cry. Finally coming to rest on the top of the tower, she was beginning to scare Jinx. Raven resembled some sort of angered goddess, overlooking her realm ready to smite all those who opposed her.

Something caught Jinx's eye, making her shift her attention back to the area around her. At first all she saw was a statuesque Beatrix, she could have sworn she saw a butterfly. It was probably just a hallucination from the grievous blood loss, but as she looked around it happened again. The insect keep popping up in to peripheral vision, something she could only see out of the corner of her eye and turning to look at it more closely caused the thing to disappear. Finally she saw it head on and gasped in surprise at the fluttering thing. The butterfly was pure snow white and gave off a faint blue glow, like moonlight it was truly beautiful. Jinx raised a hand to the delicate creature, which came to rest on her palm fluttering slowly. In a soft flash the insect melded into her skin, healing warmth and a huge surge of energy spread through her body. It gave Jinx a feeling of bliss and ecstasy. When it passed she found the gapping hole in her shoulder was mended and she felt energized, like every cell in her body was alight with power. She needed to help Raven the girl was seriously out of control. But there was something she needed to do first, she walked over to Beatrix and with a glowing finger tip made a scar down across her check

"There now we're even" She said venomously, her flight rings appeared around her, she kicked off the ground leaving Beatrix frozen in place whimpering in pain. Starfire met her in the air her body still covered in jagged electrical burns, but she seemed determined to help Raven. On their ascent, Raven's form began to shrink her head to her breast and wings wrapped around. When they reached the top only Raven stood there, the first thing Starfire did was check her friend's eyes. Making sure there was two purple ones and not four red ones under that hood, which there were not. She breathed easier and took a tentative step over to her.

"Raven…where is the one called Neptune?" As though the wind had heard Star's question, a small breeze picked up Raven's cloak, underneath was Neptune or at least someone who resembled her. The girl was curled into a ball crying, her once shining hair had lost it nature sheen, her she had become paler, and her eyes dull. Starfire had seen this all before, Raven had done the same thing to Dr.Light. He was placed in a mental ward for months before he showed even the slightest response to the therapy. Star however was more concerned about the well being of her friend.

"Raven friend are you feeling well?" she asked quietly, Raven lowered her hood wearing a facial expression that Starfire wasn't entirely accustomed to, she was smiling.

"I'm fine Star, why?" the alien girl approached the question with extreme delicateness.

"Well the last time…you used that…umm particular skill in battle… you were not….yourself" Raven understood what she was trying to say.

"Are you asking if I'm not in control of my powers again?" Smiling in a nervous way her ruby haired friend nodded and prepared for the worst. Raven shrugged and spoke.

"I feel a little drained but nothing some tea and meditation can't fix." Starfire wasn't completely convinced and made a mental note to keep and eye on her. Raven turned to Jinx, the hex master had kept out of the way, feeling out of place.

"So what are you going to do now?" She pondered the question for while, this was something she hadn't thought about she was free now.

"I'm still not sure yet, I might leave Jump City… for now at least. Just too …clear my head, you guys saved my life and I'm in debt to you now" she smiled. This sudden rush of emotion opened Raven's eyes, it was the first time she looked at Jinx and saw a person and not just another criminal. Starfire grabbed her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"YAY! Thank you new friend Jinx. Your words are very kind" Star let her go and Jinx quickly caught her stolen breath

"Y-your welcome Star…just do me a favor…don't hug me anymore" Raven produced a back-up communicator from her belt. After BB had lost his twice, Robin required all the titans to carry a secondary one on them just in case of emergency. She walked over to Jinx and pressed it into her hand

"If you ever need help, just call us…Ok?" Jinx smiled in respect

"Thank you and I will….well I should be going now, it's a long trip to the rest of my life" Starfire broke into the conversation

"Are you sure you do not wish to stay and rest?" Jinx shook her head

"No I-I'm fine actually" she thought about telling them what happened with the butterfly, but decided against it. Hs had a strong feeling it had more to do with the titan's than herself. Taking one last look back she said

"Well see you … when I see you" She summoned up her ring and rose into the sky.

End Chapter 2

Whew… I am truly sorry it took so long but since I'm graduating I didn't realize how much work I had to get done and this took a back seat to my education. And I know I said it would eventually sync up with the episodes but since I've missed almost all the new ones I just taking it to where I want it to go, I might make reference to the show but I'm going to make it my own. And Thank you all who reviewed NOW LET'S GET SOME MORE PLEASE. They give me soooo much joy.

Eric


End file.
